


Leaving

by Senket



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-01
Updated: 2006-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel doesn't want Roxas to leave, but nobodies don't feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

They shivered under the rain. Roxas looked up at the man from beneath matted blonde strands, expression lonely. Axel's arms tightened around his waist; Roxas brought gloved fingers to the redhead's pale face, streaking tears across his cheeks.

"I dare you to say they aren't real," Axel choked out.

Roxas drew his fingers back, brows knotting together in a frown. "You're a nobody. They can't be real."

"Bullshit!" the redhead screamed, holding onto the little blonde like he would never let go.

But Roxas was leaving tomorrow, no matter what he did and he knew it.


End file.
